Hostage Version 1
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: One man is willing to do anything to ruin Timothy McGee's life, including destroying one of his most prized possessions: His daughter. People from his past start showing up with buried secrets. Question is, Will these secrets eventually kill him? Rated Teen. / This version is not well developed in my opinion, so I have two versions./
1. Sixteen Years Of Hell

~16 Years Ago~

She was woken by the sound of gunfire echoing the cold, hideous concrete walls. She crawled to a corner, pulling her legs into her chest and covered her head.

She prayed for Natalia to be safe. She hoped the gunfire didn't symbolize the departure of one of the hostages. She would rather herself than Natalia.

Please, anyone but Natalia.

She shuddered as images flashed in her mind of her baby's bloody lifeless body shot to death

She began to cry, whimpers echoed with the gunfire.

She wondered how long she's been down here, or if people were looking for her any more.

What did her dad think? Or her boyfriend?

She had never got the chance to tell him.

More tears escaped her eyes.

The heavy metal door burst open. It was Royce. She sighed with sudden relief.

Royce was the youngest out of the group that took her. He was nearing 21 and has been threatened to do what they say or his daughter would be killed, just like his girlfriend.

The thing about his background was, he understood how she felt. He hated seeing Natalia held hostage too, and promised one day he'll find a way out for her.

She only hoped that today was the day.

"Up." He ordered.

The more time she spent here, she noticed, the more aggressive he seemed to get. She at times questioned if he was really on her side.

She scrambled to her feet, shaking from weakness.

He unlocked the chains to her ankles and grabbed her arms tightly, rushing her out.

There was a lot of gunfire.

"Are we being attacked?" In other words, 'am I being saved?'

He didn't speak, but she knew that meant they were.

He quickly pulled her along the tunnels of concrete. "What about Natalia?"

He growled, "She's somewhere else. Out of here."

Tears threatened to fall, "she's not..."

"No! She's just not here. She's safer."

"Safer, but not safe." She noted. He was quiet.

It was better than this place. Still, there was a pain in her heart.

When will she ever see her again? How will she know she's alright?

They made it to a door and rushed out. It was dark, but not dark enough. Probably morning, maybe 2 or 3 a.m.

He shoved her in a van where three other men she recognized waited.

Ahmad Sasaki, one of the older and more scarier, perverted man of the group. He was around 40 years old and always held the most anger.

Then, Thomas Stagner. He was in his early 30's and like Royce, started out as the innocent victim. Blackmailed, forced into this mess to protect his family. But then, he began to like the feeling of control. He was also another pervert, but not as terrifying as Ahmad.

Finally, Doctor Conrad Sickler. Just a corrupted doctor that fantasizes about harvesting our organs. He was the man you would see before 3 days and nights of torture.

Dr. Conrad, as he forced his victims to call him, smiled his bright, evil smile. Every time he smiled, I could feel my heart sink in fear.

He pulled out a sharp needle, thrusting it into my skin.

Darkness took over, and I fell in a heavy sleep.


	2. Save Me

~June 17, 2015 Wednesday~

Bridgett pulled down her sleeves as she walked through the double doors, meeting cool air and the smell of warm coffee.

She desperately wanted coffee, but she couldn't. She had a job to do.

She sat down, pretending to read a magazine.

She had no clue who the man she was waiting for looked like. All she knew was that he was a dangerous man, and possibly planning a major BioTerrorist attack on Washington.

She only hoped she would no longer be in Washington when and if his plan erupted, and hopefully Natalia, wherever she is, wasn't anywhere near.

She glanced up, feeling eyes on her.

Something didn't feel right. Of corse, it wasn't right. She was waiting in a coffee shop for a terrorist, preparing to give a dangerous formula just for 50 grand and a blueprint for a "special" bomb.

Of corse, they only sent her in case he decides he wasn't wanting to go along the plan. He would kill her, and the others would chase him down to get their money, the blueprints and the formula. It was a win-win for them, because who cares about the poor 38 year old hostage?

She had no wires, no bombs, no nothing attached to her. She had too much to lose if she tried to run, or worse, tell. So it was easy for them to send her to do dangerous meetings.

"Ma'am?"

The voice seemed too nice for a BioTerrorist. She put on a fake smile, "yes?" She choked. She hasn't spoke to a normal person in forever.

He was quiet at first, then gave a chuckle. He rubbed his wrinkly face, and she could see tears in his dark green eyes, "it's just...you look so much like my daughter." He trailed off, starring hard into her eyes.

She felt tears threaten to escape, and she quickly looked away and smiled.

Of corse, she recognized him. Even with his aging, and his grey hair.

Her dad, who she hasn't spoke to in 16 years was starring at her... And, he even recognized her.

"I get that a lot." She lied, not knowing what to say. Her voice was shaking.

She remembered the last time they spoke.

He was mad that she was pregnant, even though she was off in college, 22 and living on her own. He never liked her boy friend.

She felt a tear escape. Then looked at him. She knew they couldn't see her crying or hear, but it was still too much to risk.

Still, maybe this is her chance.

"Bridgett." She whispered. "Act normal, daddy. Or they kill my baby girl."

His mouth dropped, then he quickly pulled himself together.

"Alright, sorry to bother you ma'am, I'll just be on my way then. Gotta go make a report, for my...job." He lied, and she knew just what he meant.

A report of where she was. Because maybe, just maybe she could be free once again.

He walked off, and she went back to her magazine.

After several moments, she senses the man sit across from her.

They exchanged envelopes, and he walked out silently.

After a couple more minutes, she made her way back to the van, and back to the darkened, cold concrete floors and walls and chains. Back to feeling like a slave, and being tortured, and in pain.

Back to wishing it was all over, and that Natalia was ok.

She felt the bag go over her head, and a needle pierce into her skin. Drowsiness and weakness took over.


	3. Surprise Visit

**Hi! I hope you like the story so far. And I hope there's no errors or it's not as bad as I feel like it is . I'm super tired. (It's 3 am, I'm sick and can't sleep!) but excuses aside, I'm not a professional writer, I write for my own entertainment mainly. ? well, now we finally have the team in this chapter! Yay! ^-^. Hope you like :3**

~Present Day~

NCIS headquarters, Washington

The squad room was silent. Gibbs was in the Director's office, Bishop was on the phone with Jake, and McGee was checking his e-mails silently.

He heard the ding of the elevator as Tony stepped out with a grouchy look on his face.

"Morning, DiNozzo. Sleep well?" McGee smiled evilly. He knew his dad had spent the night at his place.

"My dad was up all night rearranging the furniture and attempting to make cookies. Note that I said Attempting!"

McGee laughed, "nearly burned down the apartment again, Tony?"

He nodded, growled, then threw himself in the chair. "I only got 4 hours of sleep." He rubbed his forehead.

McGee let out another laugh as he shook his head.

Gibbs came down, making his way to his desk.

"Ah, at least there's no case." Tony smiled, then leaned back as he tried to relax.

McGee stood up and stretched, "I'm going to grab coffee, want some?"

"Agent McGee." Someone spoke firmly, and he wasn't sure if it was Gibbs or Vance.

He turned, facing a man in a light grey suit with a calm expression. Behind him, was a girl. Her arms were bandaged, visible scratches everywhere on her body. There was blood stains on her white tank top. She had tears in her green eyes.

Another man stood along with her. He was in his late 50's, and he immediately recognized him, even though they last spoke 13 years ago.

Daryl Raymer.

His heart skipped a beat, and he accidentally pushed the cup of pencils that sat on his desk to the ground.

He didn't bother, instead silently made his way to her.

He could still recognize her, even after 16 years.

He quickly pulled her into a hug, "I thought you were dead." His voice came off shaky.

She smiled, tears falling.

"There's something I need to tell you, Tim."


	4. It's Not Over

**Sorry if the chapters are really short! But, hope you like it. Please vote and comment. (:**

 **16 years ago, John Hopkins University. Day Bridgett went missing.**

 **Saturday Morning, 7:25 a.m.**

\\_|._.|_/

McGee walked quickly up the front steps of Bridgett's house.

It was the first day of spring break, and he wanted to surprise her with his new Camaro (bought by his father) and two plane tickets to Amsterdam to visit the Anne Frank House.

He knocked on the polished wooden door. After several long minutes, Daryl opened the door.

"Oh, Hi Sir. Is Bridgett here?" He said awkwardly, knowing he didn't like him ever since he caught him sneaking out her window late at night. He blushed at the thought.

He could see tears forming in his dark green eyes, with dark blue bags. He knew Daryl enough to know he never cries, at least not in front of people. He was like his own dad.

"Are you...?" He began awkwardly.

"Timothy." He spoke firmly, "We need to talk."

There was a moment of silence. Tim took a deep breath, "yes, sir?"

Another long silence.

"Bridgett's dead." He finally chocked out, a few tears escaping.

Tim stood there starring at him jaw-dropped in disbelief for a moment. "H-how?" He studdered.

"Sherif says it was a hit and run." He looked at the ground, trying to hold back the tears.

"Do you know-"

"No." He said quieter this time, "I'm sorry, Timothy."

For a moment, he was surprised. He always called him by his last name. If this was any other situation, he would feel proud.

But, this wasn't any other situation.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, mainly to himself, as he quietly shut the door.

They sat silently in the conference room, McGee starring at Bridgett, memorizing every detail. Her dad sat next to her, doing the same. They both seemed to be in shock and disbelief.

"What...what happened? I thought it was a hit and run?" He shook his head in confusion.

Why would Daryl say that if they never found her body?

Bridgett looked at her dad then back at McGee.

"One of the men that took me used to be a cop. So he used that to his advantage and told my dad that I died in a hit and run." She trailed off, looking down.

"Why-How...?" He groaned not sure how to ask what happened.

"That Friday night as I was walking home a group of men took me. They blackmailed my dad..."

"What did they want?" He turned to Daryl.

"I..." He groaned, "They wanted me to hack into a few hundred people's files and get information on anything against the government plus a few thousand dollars. I couldn't get the money, so they had me doing small tasks for the entire time she was taken."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Sell bombs on the black market." He looked down in shame.

"Is that all?"

"Formulas for deadly drugs, files on law enforcement officials, and others." He took a deep breath.

McGee heavily signed as the door opened and Bishop stepped in. Behind her was Tony, Abby, and Ducky.

"Ducky wants to examine you, if that's alright with you?"

"Ducky?"

Bishop chuckled, "it's his nickname. His name is Donald." She gave a contagious smile.

"So, how do you know Tim?" Abby got right to the point.

Tony rolled his eyes, "you couldn't even wait one minute!"

"Uhm." Bridgett started, "we dated in college, before I was taken. And, I have some important information to tell you, Tim..." She trailed off, another deep breath. Daryl put his hand on her shoulder for encouragement.

"What?" McGee asked, watching her bite her lip. She always did that when she was nervous.

"I was pregnant."

The room fell silent.

"Whoa, so Tim is a daddy?" Abby jumped up and down. Tony warned her to stop.

"Then...where is she?"

Tears threatened to fall from Bridgett's eyes. "I don't know." She started to cry, "a year after I gave birth to Natalia, Royce took her. He said she was in a safer home then where we were at then."

"Royce?" McGee asked, his heart skipping a beat thinking about where Natalia could be.

He couldn't believe he had a daughter.

"He's one of the younger guys that took me. He was blackmailed. If he didn't do what they said, they'd kill his daughter, like they killed his girl-friend. He was nice...in the beginning, until they practically brainwashed him." More tears fell.

"And he never said where...Natalia could be?"

Natalia is a beautiful name, McGee thought. I bet she's beautiful too.

She shook her head, "no."

Daryl squeezed her hand. McGee could feel his own tears threaten to fall, but he pushed his emotions aside. "We'll find her." He said more firmly. He stood up, "let Ducky examine you. We'll talk to the agents that found you. They didn't catch any of them?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know what any of them looked like?"

"Yes, I could work with a sketch artist, if you want." She said through tears.

"That would be great." He said, even though Abby uses a computerized version of a sketch artist. He gave a comforting smile as Bishop and McGee made their way to the squad room.

 **So I haven't slept at all. I'm so tired, and I have a horrible ear infection, and ugh Dx But anywhozers, do you like my pictures for each chapters? I was bored, and thought it was a good idea haha. Anyway, feel free to vote and/or comment or suggest anything.**

 **I'll try to make the chapters more long, but since my computer is ugh and I'm on my phone it might not be because idk. :p k bye now cx**


	5. In The Dark

"Do we gotta case or what?" Gibbs questioned McGee. He was sitting at his desk working on his report. He had his glasses on, bringing out his silver hair.

"Yeah, Gibbs. I think we do." He breathed deeply, suddenly realizing that Gibbs wasn't in the room when he found out that he had a daughter.

It seemed like a lot changed within these ten minutes.

"Who is she?"

McGee sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We dated in college. Then I was told she died in a hit and run. Turns out, she was a hostage for sixteen years." He groaned. He couldn't imagine what ever she had gone through.

"She..." He trailed off. It seemed too hard to believe.

"She what, McGee?" He looked up from what he was writing.

"She just told me she was pregnant when she was taken." He sighed, sitting back into his chair.

Gibbs was silent at first, "Well, congratulations McGee."

McGee gave a small smile, "it's just that..we have no idea where she is. The only connections is one of the men that took her, Royce Danford, and we don't even know if that's his real name."

Gibbs nodded, "Let's check the place out where they found her. C'mon, grab your gear and get the others."

He quickly stood up, then dialed the others.

The building looked like a prison. An electric gate surrounded the concrete building. Inside was dark, and the hallways was a maze. Most of the rooms were built for comfort, food, or planning and designing bombs. The others were small, cold and isolated. Chains came out of the walls. The doors to the rooms were heavy, and unbreakable.

They were searching in one of the rooms scattered with blueprints and other papers.

"What where these people planning? It seems like they don't have any specific goal, which is odd for a terrorist group." Bishop said aloud.

"It seems like they possess hatred towards the government. They're plans on killing thousands are all over the place: brainwashing children, BioTerrorism, bombing." McGee added. "You're right, that is kind of odd. And they seem like amateurs, yet at the time time extremely patient and well-trained when it came to being attacked. According to police records, though, they found their base twice within the 16 years of having Bridgett, but no one ever arrested them."

"We can release the sketches and call out a BOLO." Gibbs suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They see the sketches on the news, they'll get angry and they'll do God knows what to Natalia." He groaned.

He wondered what she looked like, then wondered where she was. What if they never find her? What if they already took her? Or she's dead?

"We won't put it on the news. Only law enforcement" Gibbs added.

"And what if we don't find them? How are we going to find Natalia?"

Tony placed a hand on McGee's shoulder, "Listen McGee. We'll find them, and we'll find her."

McGee groaned, shaking his head.

"You don't know that." He mumbled under his breath.

The room was silent for a while, "McGee, I think you should head back. Go help Abby." Gibbs handed him the keys.

McGee starred at the shiny metal for a moment, then took it hesitantly.

"Alright." He said, taking the keys and walked out the room and into the concrete maze.

After several minutes of wandering the halls and searching for the exit, he stopped at a heavy door. The letters "BR" carved in.

He opened the door, seeing the small room, almost the size of a closet, and exalted the walls.

Lines were carved in, marking the time she had spent in here.

On another wall, words and sentences were scattered everywhere.

Natalia's gone.

They killed too many.

Bomb on DC.

Virus in Virginia.

Chains came out of the walls, scattered along the cold ground.

Blood stains covered nearly the entire floor. A rib bone sat in the corner, and a tray of milk and bread covered in ants and flys sat in the other corner near the chains.

He knew this was Bridgett's room for when she was punished and tortured and left forgotten. She talked very few things about what happened when she was punished. Other times, she lived nearly a typical life with semi-normal surroundings, only the terrorist group that watched her every move. Most of the times, she was being 'trained' to kill other gang members and terrorist groups "just in case.".

"McGee." DiNozzo's voice echoed the concrete walls.

"You okay there, Probie?"

He was silent, and could feel his heart sink.

All these years, he thought she was dead. All these years, she was forced into terrible things, always wondering where her daughter was. Was she safe? Was Royce lying?

"I just don't know how to feel." He breathed, "Sixteen years she's been held hostage. Sixteen years we both missed our daughter's life. I don't even know her, I don't even know if it's true- but I love her."

"You sayin' she's lying?"

McGee shook his head, "I believe her, I'm just-" another sigh, "what if we never find her, Tony?"

Tony was silent at first. "We'll find her, McGee."

"Sixteen years, Tony." McGee mumbled, as he walked out.

His mind raced as he thought where Natalia might be, a tug pulling at his heart. He imagined what life would be like if Bridgett was never captured, or if he was there for her birth. But that's not how it was.

He was the special agent kept in the dark about his ex-girlfriend, about the fake hit and run, about his daughter, about everything.

And why the hell keep her for so long? Why did they need her?


	6. Interrupted

**Hope you like this next chapter. Cliff hanger! (I guess :p ) Please comment. ~**

He pressed his foot on the accelerator, thinking about the last hour.

The last sixteen years.

Everything felt weird, like a dream. Like it wasn't real.

He wasn't sure if this was a dream come true, or the beginning of a nightmare, or in between the two.

All this time, she was alive. And he wasn't sure how to feel.

The sound of his phone ringing tore him away from his thoughts.

He answered without looking at his contacts.

"I'm fine, you don't have to call." He groaned.

"What happened?" Delilah spoke in worry.

He cursed under his breath, "Sorry, babe. I thought you were DiNozzo."

He could hear Delilah sigh. "DiNozzo told me you got... A personal case. What happened, Tim?"

He was silent at first, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I don't even know where to start."

"How about you start with, who's Bridgett Raymer?" She spoke with a kind voice.

"We dated in college. Her dad said she died in a hit and run, but she was held hostage by a group of terrorist for 16 years."

He heard Delilah sigh, "Why did she come to you, I mean, after sixteen years?"

McGee was silent at first, "She-"

He was interrupted by the growling engine of an SUV behind him. The truck ran behind him, making his car launch forward into other cars ahead.

The SUV continued to drive forward, swerving behind him, and scratching his car.

"Shit." McGee cursed, "This SUV is trying to run me over."

He pressed on the gas pedal and swerving between cars. "No license plate. Black Nissan Xterra, can't see the driver. Call Gibbs."

He could hear Delilah calling Gibbs with another phone and talking.

Gun shots fired, And he ducked his head trying to watch the road without getting shot at the same time.

"Shit, shots fired!" He yelled, his heart pounding.

He felt one last push from the black truck. His car leaped into the air, everything spinning.

Pain shot through his shoulder, head and back. Glass flew, and his seat belt tugged tight at his chest, bringing in more pain.

The sound of his car hitting pavement screeched, his ears feeling as if they were bleeding. His vision tunneled, and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, his chest slowly going up and down.

There was silence, and he was able to hear a door open and shut. Foot steps came closer, the sun reflected off the concrete. Delilah's voice screamed through the speakers.

He closes his eyes, shielding from the sunlight.

Soft voices.

Two. Three. No, five. He couldn't tell.

"He won't -"

"Problem."

He couldn't hear. He couldn't open his eyes. All he felt was pain; all he saw was darkness.

"Natalia."

The sound of her voice echoed in his mind. A few short seconds passed, and he realized it was they who spoke her name.

A door opened, and closed.

Sirens echoed.

How long has he been there?

He could feel the burning concrete on his face.

A voice.

Delilah, crying.

Was it through the phone, or was she there?

The sirens were louder.

He opened his eyes.

Delilah. Tears, dripping on his face.

The sky was growing dark. It was sprinkling.

Was it her tears, or the rain?

Her beautiful eyes.

He could feel her hand touch his cheek. A kiss on his forehead.

How did she get here so fast, wasn't she at a meeting?

He closed his eyes, opened, then could see a young paramedic.

"You're Goanna be OK." He repeated.

He was young. So young.

Was he going to be ok?

Was he ever Goanna see Natalia?

This was the end.

Wasn't it?

 **Feel free to comment how you liked it, or any suggestions. (:**


	7. Memories Of Elizabeth

Soft beeps echoed in his mind. He could smell bleach and hear a whimper.

"Delilah?" He was surprised at his voice: So quiet and painful.

"Oh, Tim!" Abby hugged him. He grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Delilah went to grab a snack." Abby squeezed his arm. It hurt, but he didn't speak.

"What happened, McGee? The doctor said it was a hit and run."

He grimaced again.

He hated those three words. It reminded him of the day he was told Bridgett died. A lie. A horrible, seemingly-heartless but reasonable lie.

"Tim?"

"Ran me off the road." McGee groaned in pain. "I think..."

"You think what, Tim?" A more firm voice spoke.

"Delilah?" He smiled, but it hurt.

"Tim." She smiled back, holding his hand. Pain climbed up his arms to his head.

"I think their after Natalia." Sudden fear rushed through his body. "I heard them say her name."

"They? How many?" Abby spoke. "Whose Natalia?" Delilah asked.

Their voices echoed with each other, causing his headache to worsen.

Abby placed a hand on Delilah's shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably in her wheel chair, feeling helpless.

"Apparently, Bridgett was pregnant when she was taken." He sighed. Delilah was quiet.

"They know where Natalia is, we don't." He growled.

"Tim." Abby was quiet, she looked away then back at McGee, looking hurt.

"Bridgett was sent a video. The same one sent to you."

"To me?"

Abby nodded, looking at Delilah and back to McGee.

"It was Thomas Stagner. One of the men holding Bridget hostage." She pulled out her phone. "I downloaded onto mine, since yours was crushed." She handed it to McGee and pressed play.

In the video, two girls were tied to chairs next to each other, blind folded and crying. A scarf covered their mouths and eyes. A scar ran deep on the younger girls throat. She looked seven, the other around twelve.

The older girl coughed vigorously. A Caucasian man stepped forward, forcefully taking the scarf off around the older girl's mouth. She continued coughing.

He walked to the younger girl, and took the scarf off around her mouth as well. Blood trickled down her chin.

She cried, "please, let us go." She sounded weak.

"Lizzy." A soft warning from the older girl. She looked at the younger girl then to the camera.

The Caucasian man stepped away out of sight.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let Elizabeth go. Please."

A chuckle was made behind the camera. "Please. You think your home is better than here?"

They were both silent. McGee's heart sank.

"Depends. What do you want from us?"

Silence, then one single word.

"Revenge." Another laugh. The camera shut off, then back on. The caucasian man was in another room, looking in the camera.

"I'll kill your girls, I'll kill your family, I'll kill everyone you ever known and loved." He smiled and laughed, "Timothy McGee will pay."

The camera shut off. Silence filled the room.

Abby grabbed the phone. "We think we can locate them by face recognition. We can narrow it down easily since we have a partial name for the younger girl. Only problem is, their young. No ID's, no License. Possibly only a school ID, security cameras and such."

McGee nodded then groaned in frustration. "Then why are you here, and not in your lab?"

"Timothy!" Delilah warned.

A nurse came in, smiled and walked towards McGee, changing his IV.

"Sorry, the pain medicine might make him a little grouchy."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Tim, if the face recognition gets a hit, it sends it to my phone. Don't worry." Abby said.

McGee took a deep, painful breath.

"I'm sorry." He groaned, then sat up.

"What are you doing?" The nurse questioned in shock.

"I can't stay here."

"Tim." Delilah warned again. McGee sighed once more.

"I need to find her."

"What you need is rest. We got this, OK?" Delilah said, placing a comforting hand on McGee's.

He nodded, then rested his head and squeezed her hand.

After several moments of silence, the doctor came in talking about McGee's condition. He only had a "few" scrapes and cuts, burn marks from the scorching hot concrete, and no sprains or fractures.

It was supposedly a miracle he survived, but his car definitely took most of the damage.

The doctor left with a smile. The sound Abby's lab results echoed the tiny room.

"What is it?" McGee quickly began to ask.

" Elizabeth Montgomery. Foster child, age 10. Deceased." She spoke quietly, "she died from Leukemia. Only ten days ago."

The room was silent for a moment. "She must of lived with Natalia. I'm sending the location to Gibbs now."

McGee sat up and took the IV out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Delilah leaned forward, raising her voice.

"I'm not just going to sit here. I'm going."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tim." Abby said, her hands forward.

"I don't care, Abs." He grabbed the plastic bag with his clothes, pulling his pants on under the hospital gown. Next, he ripped the gown off and began pulling his shirt on.

It was covered in dried blood. Delilah and Abby was silent.

He hesitated for a moment, then put it on.

"Let's go." He said, making his way out. His bloody appearance brought stares from the waiting room.

The nurses had fussed over McGee's attempt to leave. After several minutes, he finally signed out and left.

He felt weak, but tried to not show it.

They made their way to Abby's car. Delilah sat in the back, McGee sat in the passenger side, starring out the window.

The good news was the girl was too young to be his daughter.

However, he only hoped they weren't just visiting a dead girl's home.


	8. Found

Gibb's car pulled up to the worn down house. The moon creeped up as the sun began to fade away. The neighborhood grew more quiet.

"So what's the plan, boss?" DiNozzo spoke from the passenger seat in a serious tone.

He was silent for a moment. "We can't get her DNA tested without a warrant, and this isn't a typical NCIS case." Gibbs sighed, thinking of a plan.

"For all we know, she may not be Natalia." Bishop added with a sigh.

The sound of a slamming door broke them away from their thoughts. A young teenage girl was furiously walking away from the house. A man yelled from the inside of the house.

"I got it, Gibbs." Bishop said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She began following the girl, keeping a fair distance.

The girl made her way under a bridge and sat down.

"Are you Ok?" Bishop asked.

The girl coughed, trying to hide her tears.

"Yeah." She said quietly as she looked away.

Bishop bit her lip and walked closer. She sat down next to her, keeping a fair space between them.

"You sure? You don't seem ok."

The girl was silent at first.

She sighed, "I'm not ok." She mumbled under her breath.

"Wanna talk about it?"

More silence at first. The girl sniffled, "I just- oh gosh." She quickly stood up, then threw up in the grass.

Bishop rushed to her side and pulled her hair back.

"Are you sick?" She asked, feeling as if it was a stupid question.

"No." She said quietly.

"Are you...pregnant?"

She was silent again.

"I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head, "it's fine." Another sigh, then tears began to fall. "Not really." She whimpered.

"I can't. This-This can't happen. Not now." She cried harder. Bishop pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. Did you talk to the father? Did you get tested?"

The girl coughed, "not yet. I'm not even sure who the father is." She trailed off.

"Were you..?"

She sniffled.

"Yeah. I was raped."

There was silence again. "C'mon. I can take you to the doctor, get you tested, and find out who it was that did this to you, okay?"

She shook her head, "No, no. I have no money."

"I'll pay."

"No. You don't need to waste your money."

She cried harder.

Bishop sighed, "you aren't wasting my money." She took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

The girl wiped her tears. "Natalia."

"Well, Natalia. I'm Ellie." She smiled.

Natalia gave a small smile back, "I shouldn't be getting into cars with strangers." She laughed, "isn't that what parents usually say?"

Bishop's heart sank. She sighed, then pulled out her badge.

"I'm not just any stranger."

Natalia's eyes widened. "I can't. My father, he'll-"

"Natalia, are you adapted?"

"Bishop, what are you doing?" Bishop heard Tony growl in her ear piece.

Natalia looked at Bishop with red eyes. "How do you know that?"

Bishop sighed, hoping she wasn't about to raise Natalia's hopes up for no reason.

"We think we know who your real parents are."

Natalia have a small laugh, "like they care."

"Really? Because If you are who I think you are, then with my knowledge, your parents do love you. And they want you." She sighed, "if your truly who I think your are, then you were forced away from your mom, and your dad never knew you were born. Let alone, that your mother was alive."

Natalia was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I could be wrong." Bishop looked away.

"I hope not."

She stood up. "I'll go. My dad won't even know I'm gone."

Bishop gave a small smile, as they made their way to the car.


	9. The Fight

As Natalia and Bishop made their way back, Abby and the others arrived. Gibbs ordered the three to head to headquarters. McGee agreed as he tried to hide his anger, and they began their 30 minute drive back.

They saw Bishop and Natalia walking back, just as a large man walked out angrily as he spotted the two.

"Natalia, get your ass in here!"

Natalia took a step back. She whispered, only for Bishop to hear, "Please don't make me go. Please."

Bishop placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, you don't have to."

"I told you, Get in the house. Now!" He stepped forward, his arm pointing to the house viciously as if he was about to attack.

"You're not my dad." Natalia mumbled under her breath as she cried.

"Excuse me, Bitch?"

"Hey! How dare you speak like that to her?!" Bishop yelled back. Gibbs and Tony quickly got out of their vehicle.

"Hey! What seems to be the problem?" Tony ordered an answer.

"None of your damn business! This is between me and my daughter." He growled, then mumbled under his breath, "Fucking whore."

Natalia looked away, looking hurt. "I'm done." Natalia growled back though tears. "I'm done with you. I'm out. It's not like you give a shit anyways, "daddy.""

The man groaned loudly, "look you little bitch." He stepped forward, "I own you, you hear?"

"I'm not Goanna live with your alcoholic, abusive, rapist ass! I'm done with your shit! Lizzy is dead because of you! I'm doing myself a favor before I'm next!"

With a quick swift motion, he took one large lunge at her, and punched her in the eye. She fell back, landing in the mud. Bishop, Gibbs and DiNozzo drew their guns.

"Down on the ground, Now!" They yelled in unison.

He lunged for Tony, knocking him to the ground. Pain erupted from his head to his back in one quick second. Gibbs lunged forward, throwing the man back as he quickly hand cuffed him.

Bishop pulled Natalia to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Natalia looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Bishop looked at her puzzled. She offered her hand, helping her up.

"Why are you here again?" Natalia looked at her perplexed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she rubbed her head, grimacing in pain.

"Oh shit, I forgot. I'm sorry."

Bishop was quiet at first. "Maybe we need to get you to the hospital." Bishop said, referring to the nearest hospital.

"No, no. It's ok. This happens a lot."

"What, your dad hitting you or your memory loss?"

Natalia was quiet.

"Jesus, both?" DiNozzo groaned.

Natalia looked down.

"We'll take her to Ducky." Tony looked at Bishop, then at Natalia. "He's our medical examiner at NCIS."

Tony opened his mouth, about to explain.

"Naval officers, right?"

Tony looked impressed, "so you heard about us? That's a first."

Natalia chucked, then grimaced in pain again.

Tony sighed again. Gibbs was calling someone as he held the man still.

"We can get Abby to run the DNA test." He spoke, mainly to Bishop.

Bishop looked at Natalia, "and the other tests."

Natalia nodded, not knowing that the other two officers knew what she meant as well.

Few, seemingly long minutes passed by of Tony chatting with Natalia about movies and his work, and a cop car finally pulled up and took the man away.

Gibbs, Tony, Bishop and Natalia headed towards NCIS.

"If the DNA test doesn't match, what happens to me?" Natalia looked at Bishop. Her hand was over her shoulder as Natalia leaned in. She was still crying.

"You won't be living with him. You don't need to worry."

Natalia sighed.

"What did you mean by, Elizabeth is dead because of him?"

Natalia looked up, the. Sat up straight.

"She had cancer and he ignored her illness."

"Leukemia." Bishop spoke softly.

"How did you know?" Natalia questioned. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"We were sent a video." Bishop breathed, "You and Elizabeth, held hostage. We ran a face recognition and saw her file. I'm sorry for your loss."

Natalia was silent for a moment. "That was three years ago. I still don't know who took us and why." She hesitated, "Randy, Roel-" she groaned, "I don't remember his name. After we escaped, my dad didn't even seem to know we ever left." She looked out the window, "it felt like the escape was too easy."

Bishop was silent for a moment. "Royce?"

Natalia looked at her with widened eyes. "Yeah. That's it."

"I'll be surprised if the DNA test doesn't match. You're too well connected to this case."

"What does this Royce guy have anything to do with my parents?"

"He was one of the men that took Bridgett. Your, uh. Well, If she's your mother."

"Did you say Bridgett?"

Bishop nodded, "Sound familiar?"

She nodded, "When my dad got drunk, he always ranted that my mother was horrible and hideous. He said after the car crash, she was much more pretty." She rolled her eyes, "He always said crap like that." She sighed, "Wait, what does the Navy have anything to do with my parents?"

Bishop chuckled, "if the DNA test matches, your dad is an NCIS special agent."

Natalia stiffened, then gave a small smile as the car pulled up to the large NCIS building. Her heart fluttered, wondering if he wanted the DNA test to match or not.

She felt sad, yet hopeful and thankful. In a way, Elizabeth saved her. Even if she was no longer here.


	10. Family

Natalia sat on the autopsy table, letting her feet dangle as she stared down at the ground.

Ducky, who she learned was the Medical Examiner named Donald Mallard, was not only a professional in the medical field of the alive and dead, but also worked inside the minds - a.k.a, Behavioral psychology.

She was growing to like this place more and more. She had an increasing interest in the medical and psychology field, as well as law enforcement and technology.

As in, she always wanted to hack. Computers were of such great interest, but she was never given the chance to fully explore her interest.

She loved it here, but it seemed too good to be true.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard was amazing, and intelligent and had so many stories to tell. She loved listening about his past experiences with and without involving NCIS cases.

Abigail "Abby" Scuito. Her fashion was amazing, and even very similar to her own. She was constantly excited about her job and friends, and was just plain fun. She reminded her of Elizabeth before she got sick.

Antonio "Tony" DiNozzo. He was beyond exciting, adventurous and fun. He was hilarious, and childish and immature at the same time. He made her smile even with everything that's been going on in her life right now.

Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop. She was the first one she met. She was direct, and intelligent, and motherly. She never had a mother-like figure before, but she knew If she had a child, she was definitely an amazing mother.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was the "silver-haired fox". Hard-worker, intimidating, smart, generous and fatherly. He made his job look so easy, and she loved that. He was also caring, and only seemed to express his loving emotions in physical means to Abby with small kisses on the cheek as a good job. He also reminded her of a good father, one she always wanted but never had.

Jimmy Palmer. He was awkward, funny, nerdy and talkative. One made her laugh, even when he made mistakes. He was smart and caring, and talked about his wife and newborn child a lot. She knew he would make a great father.

And finally, Timothy McGee. She soon learned that he was the possible father. He was intelligent, brave, funny, and slightly awkward at times. He seemed to have difficulty expressing his emotions at times, but when he did, he did it well. From the stories Ellie and Tony gave, he was a big Romance, as well as a big nerd. She liked that about him.

"We will bring you to the hospital to run other tests." Palmer smiled as he looked up from his clip board.

His voice pulled her away from her thoughts, "Right." She smiled back, still zoned out.

"So, tell me about what happened. I hear you had some memory loss?"

Natalia groaned, "I-I really don't want to-"

"Natalia, you said you repeatedly told your dad of your symptoms for how long? And he never brought you to the doctor?"

Natalia got off the table and sighed, "correct, and for three years. I'm fine, I'm not dead, and infact I have went to the doctor once on my own. They said it was all in my head, even without running a single test. It doesn't matter, please."

The room was silent, "now, Natalia, I'm just not convinced it's 'all in your head.'"

Her heart sank as she came to a sudden realization.

Three years she had spent trying to get medical attention, and now that she's getting some, she's pushing it away.

Afraid to hear that she's crazy and it's all in her head. Again.

She looked away, feeling a tear slowly escape.

"I just can't right now."

There was more silence, broken by the automatic doors opening as Gibbs walked through. Ellie was behind him.

"Do you mind if we take Natalia, Ducky?" Ellie asked. Ducky smiled, "yes, dear." He turned to Natalia, "we'll chat later."

Ellie brought Natalia into the elevator as they made their way to Abby's lab.

"Everything alright, Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

Ducky sighed, "She's refusing medical attention."

Gibbs looked perplexed, "But wasn't she medically neglected? Why would she refuse medical attention now?"

Ducky breathed heavily, "In many cases, the victims of medical neglect often feel like it's their own fault, they may feel like they don't deserve medical attention, or sometimes that they aren't really sick. In this case, she had went to a doctor herself in the past and without the doctor even testing her, the doctor told her it was, I quote, "all in your head.""

Gibbs growled. "Damn, hasn't she been through enough?" He shook his head. "I'll talk to her."

Gibbs began walking away.

"Jethro." Ducky spoke firmly, "she's willing to take the pregnancy test and the rape kit. We should be taking her to the hospital as soon as possible. I hope you can talk her into getting medical help, Gibbs. Her symptoms are quite worrisome."

Gibbs breathed, "don't worry."

He walked out, heading towards Abby's lab.

Natalia sat impatiently waiting for the results. Tony and Ellie were chatting away about the possibility of Natalia actually being their friend's daughter, and that they couldn't believe he's a father. They tried to speak quietly, but she could hear every word.

Abby was working with her machines, and talking about Tim.

She wasn't listening anymore, but kept nodding as if she was.

Finally, the sound of a machine's beep echoed the room. Abby ran to her machine, smiled and jumped up and down.

"It matches! She's McGee and Bridgett's daughter!"

Natalia stood up in excitement, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting her. Pain erupted inside her head, and everything faded away. Her name was called repeatedly, but it seemed too far away.

She dreamed of Elizabeth, wondering what it would be like to tell her the good news.

 **Please comment and vote! (:**


	11. Messages From Elizabeth

"Natalia? Natalia?" Voices faded in and out.

"Nat?"

Silence.

The dark was fading, light shined in, as if a mother was waking their child up through opening the curtains. It seemed like that was how the perfect family woke their children before school on TV.

But, there was no curtains. No mother waking her child.

She was in the lab at NCIS.

Why was she there again?

"C'mon Nat, open your eyes." She heard the soft, familiar giggle.

Elizabeth.

Her eyes Yanked open, then squinted painfully in the sunlight.

They were under a shaded tree by the graveyard. It used to be their favorite spot...before she-

"Don't think about that. C'mon, Nat. Look at me."

Natalia looked up. Her face was smooth and white, her eyes bright. She looked beautiful.

"I just can't believe your-"

"Nat." Elizabeth warned.

Natalia smiled, "You sound so mature. And happy."

Elizabeth smiled, "And all I want is for you to be happy too." She paused, "and you should be! You got a mommy and daddy, and their the most amazing people ever! Trust me, I know." She winked playfully.

Natalia laughed, then looked away. "They aren't together."

Elizabeth shrugged, "so what? No one has a perfect family. And besides, it's not like they fight."

Natalia smiled, "you're right. You're always right."

They giggled, and went silent.

"Everything will be alright."

Natalia frowned, "Then why am I talking to you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Because you're dreaming. They're worried, you should go."

"Lizzy-" the light started to fade away. Voices faded in.

"Lizzy!"

She heard her own voice, she watched as familiar faces were starring down at her.

She sat up quickly.

"What-"

"You fainted, darling." Ducky spoke. Two other young men were helping her up, dressed in a light blue paramedic uniform.

"I'm fine, I don't need help." Natalia suddenly snapped.

The paramedic sighed, "If you're pregnant and your fainting it could mean something is wrong-"

Natalia looked at the others. Ellie, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Tim and a woman she hasn't met. They all had a worried expression.

Like they cared.

She looked back at the paramedic.

"Fine, I'll go."

It's been hours since they arrived at the hospital. They've done every test on her you could possibly imagine.

Blood, urine, stool, MRI, CT, CAT scan. Everything. The doctors were puzzled. They thought it could be bacterial, kidney or liver related, brain, and so on.

But, she stopped listening to the doctor's telling her they were coming up empty handed.

She was pregnant, and that's really all she knew. She got pregnant by who knows. Her father? His friend? Her ex boy-friend?

Of corse, she didn't want to tell anyone who raped her, and how many times and when. It was all too much.

Ellie was there with her when they did the rape kit. Turns out, their procedures isn't just Swab and Done. But endless questions of Who's and What's and When's and Where's?

She made Ellie leave when she told the nurses who. The nurse looked sickened by the thought.

She looked...horrified.

Honestly, Natalia was finally seeing how crappy her life became to be.

After everything, a doctor finally came in the room. He looked worn out and tired of her case.

He told her he couldn't help her, and sent her along her way.

She had just finished getting dressed when Tim walked in the room.

"Hey." He smiled his warm, comforting smile. Something her 'dad' never did. Every time he smiled, she knew something was coming.

Timothy strode in and sat on the bed next to her. Natalia sighed and looked at the ground. She was exhausted.

"I thought I would never find you." He mumbled.

Natalia's heart seemed to skip a beat.

He had tears in his eyes. Love and care.

She never saw that from anyone but Lizzy.

She pulled him into a hug and cried.

"Hey. It's okay." He spoke quietly as he brushed his hand over her hair. "It's okay." He repeated again.

"I want an abortion." She choked between whimpers.

He seemed silent at first, and she wondered if he was against abortion. She didn't want to have a fight on the first day of meeting him.

"That's fine. We'll schedule an appointment as soon as you want."

She looked up at him. He had bright green eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"You're so nice to me."

He gave a weird look of confusion, as if saying 'Why wouldn't I be?' She always forgot that most families were nice, and always there for each other.

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for being such a -"

"Nat, it's not your fault your-" he hesitated, "that Robert was a bad guy." He spoke quietly, referring to her "dad".

"Lizzy was the only one that called me that." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have to-"

"No." She smiled, "I like it." She gave him another hug then stood up. "Ready?" She asked. He smiled as he stood up and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"How about we go see a movie?" He said, "I'm sure my boss will understand."

They laughed, as they left the hospital.


	12. Home Alone

The morning sun shined through the dark, crimson curtains. Natalia woke up, squinting her eyes, as she smiled remembering last night's events.  
The three of them had all went to the movies. She had sat in between Tim and Bridgett as her new-found mom talked about how different the movie theatre was. She hasn't been out in the general public much, besides meetings with people she would rather not meet ever again in her lifetime.  
While Bridgett was talking about the movie theatre before she was taken, her new-found dad's girlfriend was texting Tim. She could only guess she must've felt uncomfortable that he was with his ex-girlfriend. Good news was, with a glimpse at his phone, she was understanding, and wasn't angry at him for being there.  
Thing is, TV didn't exactly prepare you from getting kidnapped as a baby, have your mother held hostage for sixteen years and your father never even knowing you existed. So, having your first 'family night' was actually really awkward.  
Natalia took a deep breath.  
This was the first time she woke up on her own and without someone yelling at her, or worse. She felt good, like maybe things were finally looking up.  
So what if her parents wern't together and in love?  
She sighed, and smiled. Standing up, she opened the curtains more. Her dad's apartment didn't have the best view, but she always loved how narrow alleyways looked.  
She grabbed her robe, then two towels as she made her way to the bathroom.  
She could hear the shower running, and she sighed heavily. "Haven't you showered three times last night?" Natalia said with sarcasm. She could hear the shower turn off. After a couple seconds, the door opened. Bridgett smiled, "I'm sorry honey, I haven't taken much showers on my own..." She trailed off.

Natalia smiled, "It's alright, same here."

They were quiet, then Bridgett smiled and passed through. Natalia sighed, "Hey, Mom?"  
Bridgett turned around and smiled, "Yes?"  
"Are you going to be staying here? Or, are you going to have to get your own place some time?" Natalia looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Bridgett sighed, "I'm not sure. Your dad and I-" Another sigh, "Well, we dated a long time ago. He's dating someone currently, and I think it's best to move out. I'll stay here until I can get a job and have my own place." Bridgett gave her comforting smile.  
"But, how often will I see you? and Dad?" She suddenly felt weird calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. She took a deep breath and looked away.  
"We'll figure it out." She said, smiled then walked to the guest room she was sleeping in. Last night, they had arranged that Natalia sleeps in Tim's old room, Bridgett sleep in the guest room, and Tim sleep on the couch. It wasn't 'Family'-like, and she hated it.  
But, then again. Life wasn't perfect. Lizzy taught her that.  
She sighed, then walked in the bathroom. She closed the door, then slid off her PJ's. She turned on the shower, making the water slightly warm, then began brushing her teeth as she waited for the water to warm up.

A knock came at the door. "Nat?"  
She smiled. She liked him calling her that.  
"Yeah?"  
"I called Gibbs. I'm able to go in late. But, we're all goanna head to the office in a little bit, okay?"  
"Alright." Natalia breathed in the steams as she heard Tim walk away.  
She rinsed, then got in the shower, thinking about the last few days.  
It was only two days ago when she was living with her abuser, Robert, and only twelve days ago when Lizzy died.  
Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Too fast. She wasn't quite sure if she was able to handle it.  
Her foster sister died. Her ex-boyfriend raped her. She's pregnant. The doctor couldn't find what the hell was wrong with her. And her parents aren't in-love and she probably won't see them every morning like she wished, making scrambled eggs and pancakes like the perfect family she sees on TV's. She'll probably be seeing her mom or dad only every weekend like other kids do when they have divorced parents.  
She groaned. "Why me?"  
She could feel the stress build up inside her. Her stomach tied in knots, and she felt hot and sweaty, even though she was in the shower.  
She turned the fosset, making the water ice cold.  
After several long minutes, Natalia got out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off, put on the robe, then walked out.  
"Do girls always take forever?" She heard Tim say. She laughed, "Sorry, I just needed to cool off."  
He laughed, "Did you use all the hot water?"  
"No, I sometimes like cold showers."  
Tim made a weird look, then smiled.  
"Hey Dad? Do I have to go today? I kind of just want to stay here for awhile. Is that okay?"  
Tim looked at her, and thought for a moment.  
"It's just, you've been sick."  
Natalia rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Dad. Please."  
He breathed heavily, "Fine. But no leaving the house okay?"  
She nodded, "I promise."  
"and I'll write down my phone number too."  
"Alright. Thanks." Natalia smiled and walked back to the room to get dressed as Tim made his way to the shower.

A couple hours later, Bridgett and Tim left to the office, leaving Natalia alone in the big apartment. She explored the place.  
He had two giant book shelves, and a desk with a desktop and a type writer. His kitchen was small, but doable. He didn't have much food, mainly cereal, milk, and small snacks.

Tony was right, he was a big nerd. He even said he was a computer expert, which impressed her. She really wanted to learn more about technology.  
The sound of a knock at the door interupted her thoughts. She sighed, making her way to the door.  
She wasn't tall enough to look through the peephole, so she just opened the door. The chain blocked her being able to open it wide enough.  
Her heart sank, and she slammed the door.  
"Open up, Natalia!" The screams of her ex-boyfriend echoed the halls.  
She ran to the bathroom and locked the door, quickly dialing Timothy.

"Hey, Nat. Everything alright?"  
"He's at the door, please come home!" She screamed into the phone, hyperventalating.  
"Who, Nat?"  
She could hear banging, then the front door slam open. She screamed. "Please, please come home. Daddy, please." She curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Where are you, Nat?"  
"I'm-I'm in the bathroom." She screamed, as another thud hit the bathroom door.  
"I said open the fucking door, Natalia!"  
She could see wood crack as a large kitchen knife sliced in the middle. His arm came out from the hole, and unlocked the door.  
The door swung open, and he stepped in.  
"Natalia!" He came closer, his fist rising in the air and took a swing.  
Everything went black. She could feel pain running through her entire body. Her lungs felt like they collapsed, and she struggled to breathe. She felt her body lift up, and a loud noise echoing the small bathroom. Her hair soaked, and cold water washed over her body. Her lungs burned, and everything went numb and silent.


	13. I Got A Confession To Make

**Short chapter. Trigger warning, mentions of abuse and rape.**

0o0

"Natalia?" Timothy's voice trembled and echoed off the white bathroom walls.

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing shiny, green, glassy eyes starring back at her. She was still in the bathtub, fully clothed, soaking wet and freezing.

Her eyes widened when she remembered... _him._

She took a deep breath, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. She felt like she couldn't get enough air, but knowing she was breathing perfectly normal.

Her body shook from the freezing water and her anxiety seemed to rush through her body.

"Come on." Timothy gave her a hand. She took it and tried to stand. Her knees felt weak and for a moment she had lost balance. Timothy and Ducky had caught her, and helped her out.

"What happened?" Came the question she dreaded most. She was silent for what seemed like forever, trying to think if she wanted to tell them.

 _Jesus, Nat, you barely settle in and you're already causing trouble._ She thought, her mind felt like it was racing.

She suddenly felt light-headed and took advantage of it. "I need to sit." She said, ignoring the question.

"I'm sorry." She found herself mumble. Tim sat next to her on the couch that she didn't even remember sitting at.

"Why would you be sorry?" He questioned.

Suddenly, tears weld up in her eyes.

"Who did this, Nat?" Tim asked again. She felt the eyes of the team on her and she suddenly felt more anxious. "Please, can it just be you and me in the room?" She found her self asking. Now, she knew, she had to tell him what really happened. Or else, there would have been no use making everyone leave.

"alright, Nat." He gave a comforting smile.

He wasn't mad.

She took a deep breath, meeting only a pressure in her chest and a small dull pain.

She winced, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"After Duck examines you." Tim had added. She tried not rolling her eyes at the irony, but couldn't seem to have control of her body anymore. Another deep breath, more pressure, more pain.

More anxiety.

"Please, just go. Just go." She found her self repeating, wanting him to get away.

She had no problem with Ducky, in fact, he was amazing. But, somehow, the thought of being examined scared the crap out of her.

All the pain she felt was all in her head. They'd think she was crazy, and then Tim wouldn't want anything with her. She didn't even know how he could deal with her pathetic ass now.

"Just leave. Leave." She found herself trying to stand.

 _I guess nearly dying makes your legs feel like you ran a mile._ She thought, just as Ducky spoke up. "Dear, you die-" He stopped shortly, meeting Timothy's death glare.

"I died?" Natalia finally looked at him. He nodded guiltily.

"Please, darling. Let me just -" He took a step forward, and Natalia stepped backward. Instead, she fell backwards.

"Nat!" Timothy's scream seemed to ring in her ears, and the anxiety only rushed through her ten times worse. "Go...please go." She trailed off, tears escaping her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, the team left quietly. It was just Timothy and her, and she still was sitting on the floor, refusing to take his hand.

"Nat, please tell me what happened." When she looked up at him, she saw something she had only seen in Elizabeth before.

Genuine worry. And love. He loved her.

"Jake Cunningham." She whispered. "My ex. He was abusive both physically and..." She trailed off, feeling as if it was both unimportant and embarrassing.

"And, what, Nat? Did he..." He closed his eyes, and a single tear escaped. She never saw him cry. He didn't seem like the type to express his emotions through crying, especially since she heard the stories on how he lived with his dad as an Admiral.

"Yeah, he raped me...I mean, not today, but.." _Ugh, stop being pathetic and weak._

She looked away, more tears escaping her eyes. She didn't understand how the team could keep their emotions well hidden when things got tough.

She watched as Tim got off the couch slowly and sat down next to Natalia. He pulled her into a hug and they sat there in silence as Natalia began to cry into his shoulder, telling him about almost all the hurtful things he done to her.

0o0

 **Okay, really short chapter, but I felt like I just had to post something. I'm having a little bit of writers block here (yet having no problem in thinking about other stories to write, of course.) and since I don't think I ever actually finished a story in my life, I'm seriously determined to finish this one, even if I don't think this is my best one. :P Anyway, please R &R. - Toxxic**


End file.
